


From Fear Comes Hope

by TurquoiseTerrier



Series: A Bond Like No Other [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTerrier/pseuds/TurquoiseTerrier
Summary: One dark night they ran away... the story of Aaron's escape from hell, and how he got to where he would eventually find hope again.





	From Fear Comes Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone would be interested in this but it came into my head the other night and I decided to post it anyway. Let me know what you think please! <3
> 
> (yes, there is no Robert in this one but it's the only story in this universe that doesn't feature him, don't worry!)

**November 2008**

Streetlights flashed past the car windows, bathing the occupants in a soft orange glow every few seconds. Aaron shuffled in the passenger seat, unable to prevent a whimper of pain.

Sandra glanced over at him from the driving seat, concerned. “I really should take you to hospital Aaron,” she said quietly.

Aaron turned his head and looked into the back of the car, pleased to see that Liv was fast asleep. “I said no,” he told her firmly. “No hospital.”

“You're hurt...”

“I'll be alright,” he said, breathing shakily. “Are you?” He asked her, remembering her head injury. “Should you even be driving?” He asked.

“I'm alright,” she said, trying to sound reassuring. “He didn't knock me out, it's just a cut.” She took one hand away from the wheel, feeling her forehead gingerly. “It's not even bleeding anymore, see?”

Aaron nodded. “Where are we even going?” He asked her.

“As far as possible,” she replied. “Try and get some rest,” she told him. “If you can.”

Aaron shuffled again, resting his elbow on the window sill and his chin in his hand.

He didn't try to sleep.

*

He must have dozed off at some point; waking as the car came to a halt. He jolted when Sandra touched his arm, raising his arms to defend himself, before lowering them when he saw the fear on her face. “Sorry,” he said.

“You've got nothing to be sorry for Aaron love,” she said. “We're here.”

Aaron looked through the windscreen, seeing a nondescript chain hotel in front of them. “Where's here?” He asked.

“Far enough away that we should be safe for tonight,” she replied. “I'm going to go get us a room,” she said. “You alright to stay here for a few minutes with Liv until I come back?” Aaron nodded. “Right, I'll be back as quick as I can.”

She closed the car door behind her and jogged over to the main entrance. Aaron noticed it was pouring down with rain, and he stared at it, running down the car windows.

*

The room was basic, but warm, and that was all that mattered. Liv had by some miracle stayed asleep while Sandra carried her from the car up to their room, Aaron had carried their bags, what little they had.

Sandra had packed in a hurry, essentials only.

She'd protested at him carrying the bags but he had insisted; not wanting to look lazy in front of the staff of the place.

The room had one double bed and one single. Sandra had put Liv in the double bed, planning on sharing it with her daughter, leaving Aaron with the single. Aaron noted that the single bed was furthest from the door and Sandra had placed Liv on the side of the double that was furthest away too, making sure she was first in line for any potential intruder.

Aaron sat on the side of his bed, unsure what to do now. He was away, free but Sandra knew everything, had seen him... like that and he didn't know what to do with that.

“I'm so sorry,” Sandra said, pulling the chair away from the small desk in the room and positioning it in front of Aaron before sitting down. “I had no idea Aaron... how long has this been going on?”

“A long time,” he said quietly, not wanting to wake Liv. “Off and on since I was eight,” he elaborated.

She put her head in her hand. “Oh my god...”

“Why did you come back?” He asked her, wanting to know, needing to know. “You went out...”

“Forgot my purse,” she said. “I'd left it on the hall table. I was picking it up and I heard noises... I wanted to know what was going on so I came upstairs and...” she trailed off. “I should have helped you more, I shouldn't have just laid there pretending.”

“You did the right thing,” Aaron told her. “He'd have killed you, you know he would.”

She sighed. “I need to phone the police,” she said, not for the first time that day.

“No,” Aaron said. “I said no police.”

“He can't get away with this Aaron, look at the state of you!” She whispered.

“No,” Aaron said. “I'm not going to the police.” He kicked off his trainers and lay down on the bed, curled up on his side.

Conversation over.

*

A week later and they were miles away, at the fourth hotel since they'd first made their escape. Sandra was paranoid, thinking she'd seen Gordon everywhere. Aaron hadn't, but at the same time he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

Logically he knew there was no way Gordon could have tracked them down. They'd thrown their mobiles away, Sandra had driven miles away to withdraw all she could from her bank account before cutting up the card along with her credit card. They paid cash at all of the hotels, she'd traded her car in for something else, something cheaper to get more cash.

Sandra came into the room, seeing Aaron sitting on the floor helping Liv with a colouring book. The look on her face said it all and Aaron stood up, starting to pack their stuff, ready for the next hotel.

*

Another week had gone by. Aaron had slowly, over the two weeks since she'd seen what Gordon had done, told her the whole sorry tale from beginning to end, in whispered conversations, usually late at night when Liv was asleep. Neither of them wanted her out of their sight, Aaron wasn't keen on leaving any of the hotels for fear that Gordon had found them, so snatched conversations late at night it was.

They were all exhausted. Liv kept asking questions neither of them wanted to answer, or even if they had, they didn't know how, and it was draining them all.

“This isn't working, is it?” Aaron said to Sandra one night. Liv was splashing around in the bath, the door ajar so Sandra could hear her, talking away to herself under Sandra's instruction so she knew her daughter was alright.

“No,” Sandra admitted. “It's not.”

“What are we going to do?” Aaron asked. Sandra looked at him sadly. “What?” Aaron said, nervously.

“I have family in Ireland,” she said.

“So we're going there?”

Sandra shook her head. “I can't take you with me,” she said. “I haven't got your passport, I have mine and Liv's but I couldn't find yours, I looked everywhere I could think of but I don't know where it is.”

Aaron closed his eyes. “You should go,” he said, selflessly.

“I can't leave you Aaron, don't even ask me to.”

“I'll be fine,” he said, unconvincingly.

“I've let you down too many times, I won't do it again.” She said firmly.

“He'll find us in the end, you know he will,” Aaron said. “I don't want him hurting you or Liv.”

“So what do you suggest then?” She asked.

*

The village was decorated for Christmas, the lights shining as they drove through. It looked pretty, Aaron thought to himself.

He looked at Sandra. The fake bruises on her face, the black eye looking very realistic. She was talented, he'd give her that.

Now they just had to hope it was believable.

She brought the car to a stop next to the pig pen, and they got out, leaving Liv in the back playing quietly.

“I wish I could take you with me,” Sandra told him as they walked up to the door.

“I know,” Aaron said. “We'll stay in touch though, yeah?” They had new phones, bought with the proceeds from Sandra's old car.

“'Course we will,” she said, pulling him into a quick hug. “Come on then.” She knocked on the door.

It opened a few moments later and Aaron was met with his Mum's face, seeing her for the first time in years.

“Aaron?” She said, shocked. “Sandra?” She peered at the other woman's face, eyes widening at the state of her.

“Hello Chas,” Sandra said. “Can we come in?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! [TurquoiseTerrier](http://turquoiseterrier.tumblr.com) Come say hello! :)


End file.
